The present disclosure relates to processes useful in providing toners suitable for electrophotographic apparatuses, including digital, image-on-image, and similar apparatuses. The use of such toners in forming images is also provided.
Toner blends containing crystalline or semi-crystalline polyester resins with an amorphous resin have recently been shown to provide very desirable ultra low melt fusing, which is important for both high-speed printing and lower fuser power consumption. These types of toners containing crystalline polyesters have been demonstrated suitable for both emulsion aggregation (EA) toners, and in conventional jetted toners. Combinations of amorphous and crystalline polyesters may provide toners with relatively low-melting point characteristics (sometimes referred to as low-melt, ultra low melt or ULM), which allows for more energy-efficient and faster printing.
The development of highly pigmented toners may affect the toner formation process, with difficulties arising in forming toner particles having a desired size and shape. The use of such toners in producing images may also provide some challenges, especially where the desired thickness of an image is less than the diameter of the toner particles.
Improved methods for producing toner remain desirable, as are methods for producing images with such toner.